totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zaczynamy zabawę na nowo
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 20 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Mrówki rozmawiały o połączeniu drużyn. Konflikt u dziewczyn w drużynie Piranii wyraźnie się zaostrzał, a jako wyzwanie uczestnicy musieli zaśpiewać, bądź zagrać jakiś utwór. Ostatecznie wygrały Mrówki, dzięki Dakocie, a Piranie pożegnały Emmę. Gotowi na dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Tak, to siadajcie wygodnie w fotelu i oglądajcie Total Drama: Luna Island. Chatka Piranii/Pokój dziewczyn Jo siedzi na krześle, a Kitty na kanapie. 'Kitty: ' Jo, coś Ty taka spięta? 'Jo: ' Nadal mi to gówno dudni w uszach. I zaraz. Od kiedy my jesteśmy na Ty. 'Kitty: ' Wiesz dobrze, że Topher i Max Cię wyeliminują. Wyciągam do Ciebie pomocną dłoń, no ale jeśli nie chcesz. Kitty wychodzi. 'Jo: ' Nie czekaj. (PZ 'Kitty: ') To jasne, że Jo wyleci przy najbliższej okazji. Za to, że namówiła do eliminacji Isabellę a potem Emmę. (PZ 'Jo: ') Mała jędza. Myśli, że jej boję? Nadal mam swojego asa w rękawie. Chatka Piranii/pokój chłopaków 'Topher: ' Max, to napijmy się, za dotarcie do połączenia drużyn. 'Max: ' Ale żadnego połączenia nie było. 'Topher: ' No to co? Ale jesteśmy o krok do zwycięstwa. 'Max: ' Racja. Max i Topher wznieśli toast. Stołówka Finałowa 6 siedzi na stołówce, gdzie je śniadanie. 'Dakota: ' Fuj... tęsknie za kuchnią Fatiha. 'Kitty: ' Najlepszy kucharz na świecie <3 'Mike: ' Z drugiej strony, ja już wolę to zjeść niż głodować. 'Max: ' SZEFIE!!! 'Szef: ' Czego? 'Max: ' Gdzie jest sól?!!! Daj mi sól?!!! Szef przez chwilę złowrogo popatrzył na Maxa, po czym przytargał nie wiadomo skąd tonowy worek soli, który wysypał na Maxa. 'Max: ' ...dzięki. Nadchodzi Chris. 'Chris: ' Witajcie kochani. 'Topher: ' Stary, sarkastyczny Chris. 'Chris: ' Ej, ej, ej. Tylko nie stary. Mam dla Was wiadomość. 'Mike: ' Czyżby połączenie drużyn? 'Chris: ' Yyy... no tak. Zgadłeś Mike. Od tej pory, Piranie i Mrówki przestają istnieć. Każdy, liczy tylko na siebie. (PZ 'Kitty: ') Rety, jestem w połączeniu drużyn. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Teraz trzeba tylko zrobić wszystko by mnie nie wywalili. Już tak blisko do zwycięstwa. (PZ 'Dakota: ') Połączeni drużyn? Ale czad. Nigdy się tego nie spodziewałam. Myślę, ze będę współpracować z Mike'm. To dobry kolega. Przy okazji. Całusy Cj. (Dakota wysyła całusa do kamery). (PZ 'Jo: ') To było oczywiste, że dotrwam tak daleko. Muszę tylko jakoś sprowadzić Maxa i Tophera na ziemię. Trochę mi to zajmie, ale nie po to męczyłam się przez te 20 odcinków by teraz odpaść (łamie patyk) (PZ 'Mike: ') Wiedziałem, że do połączenia kiedyś dojdzie. Czy się spodziewałem, że tam dotrę? Szczerze, nie rozmyślałem nad tym. Aż do teraz. JUHU. (PZ 'Topher: ') To było oczywiste, że dotrę do połączenia, bo inaczej obsmarowałbym Chrisa, we wszystkich swoich gazetach. I co, ze żadnej nie prowadzę. I tak dostałby za swoje. 'Chris: ' Tak więc, za godzinę przy fabryce. Aha i Topher. Posprzątaj tutaj ten bajzel. (chodzi o sól wysypaną przez Szefa). 'Topher: ' Ale... 'Chris: ' Migusiem. Szef daje Topherowi szczotkę i szufelkę. Chris wychodzi, po czym wraca. 'Chris: ' A i jeszcze jedno. Spakujcie się. 'Mike: ' Wyrzucasz nas? 'Chris: ' Nie, przenosimy się w inne miejsce. Oczywiście Wy już je znacie. Domek Piranii/Pokój dziewczyn 'Kitty: ' To jak myślisz, gdzie nas przeniosą. 'Jo: ' Gówno mnie to obchodzi. 'Kitty: ' O-okej? Kitty kończy się pakować i wychodzi. Jo natomiast próbuje upchać swoje rzeczy do torby. 'Jo: ' Ja jebię. Jak wyjeżdżałam to tego tyle tu nie było. Chatka Mrówek/pokój chłopaków Mike kończy się pakować, po czym wchodzi Dakota 'Dakota: ' Hej. Mam nadzieję, że dalej będziemy współpracować. 'Mike: ' Jasne. O ile jedno z nas nie wypadnie. 'Dakota: ' Musimy uważać na pozostałą czwórkę. Sądzę, że oni będą spiskować przeciwko nam. 'Mike: ' Najwyżej Topher i Max. O Kitty się nie boję, może nawet przyłączy się do nas. A Jo i tak ma przejebane. Mike zapina torbę. 'Mike: ' I jak, spakowana? 'Dakota: ' Jasne. 'Mike: ' To ruszamy. Fabryka Chris i zawodnicy już tam są. 'Chris: ' Witajcie. Od tego miejsca rozpoczyna się kolejne wyzwanie. Wyzwanie, które zmieni Waszą sytuacje na wyspie. Otóż pierwsze co musicie, to udać nad jezioro, gdzie czekać na Was będzie 6 łodzi podwodnych. Nimi musicie udać na zachodni brzeg wyspy. Tam się osadzicie. Kto jako pierwszy postawi nogę w Waszym nowym domku, wygra. I nie odpadnie z konkurencji. 'Mike: ' Zaraz, czy to nie to miejsce, z którego atakowały robo-Chrisy? 'Chris: ' Tak Mike, dokładnie. 'Kitty: ' Czyli mieliśmy je powstrzymać tylko dlatego, że chciałeś całą wyspę dla siebie? 'Chris: ' Mniej więcej. Oczywiście i dla Was. 'Jo: ' Skończcie pierdolić. Ja mam zamiar to wygrać. Jo biegnie nad jezioro. 'Topher: ' To i my powinniśmy. (PZ 'Topher: ') Patrzę tej Jo na ręce. Wiem, że przemyci swoją kartę na drugą część wyspy. Muszę tylko wiedzieć, gdzie ją schowa, a następnie ją wykraść. Myślę też z Maxem nad tym jakby tutaj upokorzyć Jo i sprawić, że będzie mieć takiego doła, że ruski rok popamięta. (PZ 'Jo: ') Muszę jak najszybciej pozbyć się nędznej Kitty, karakana Maxa i zjebanego Tophera. Oni mogą mi stanąć na przeszkodzie. Niestety dwa głosy to trochę za mało. Myślę, jakby tutaj przestawić kogoś na moją stronę. Hmmm. Uczestnicy wsiadają do łodzi podwodnych. 'Dakota: ' Szkoda, że to indywidualne wyzwanie. Bardzo mi szkoda, kumpli z drużyny. Uczestnicy płyną na zachodnią część wyspy. Ich pozycje to: 1st - Kitty 2nd - Topher 3rd - Mike 4th - Max 5th - Dakota 6th - Jo Uczestnicy komunikują się przez krótkofalówki. 'Kitty: ' Zaraz, czy ja prowadzę? (PZ 'Kitty: ') JUHU 'Jo: ' Zaraz, czy ja jestem ostatnia? (PZ 'Jo: ') Nie pozwolę na to. Jo przyśpiesza po czym dogania Dakotę i taranuje jej łódkę. 'Dakota: ' Co to było Gaśnie jej ślinik. 'Jo: ' HAHA! Nara, frajerko. Mike dogania Tophera. 'Mike: ' Pakuj się. 'Topher: ' Nie, to Ty się pakuj. Mike i Topher skręcają w przeciwnych kierunkach. 'Mike: ' Tobie się coś nie pomyliło? Płyniesz w złą stronę. 'Topher: ' To Ty nie masz orientacji w terenie. HAHA. Trochę dalej, Kitty też martwi się czy dobrze płynie. 'Topher: ' A Ty jeszcze tutaj? Ja muszę tylko załatwić jedną rzecz, ale goń Mike'a 'Kitty: ' Przecież Mike tutaj nie płynął. Kitty zawraca. Doganiają ją Max i Jo. 'Jo: ' Zaraz, czemu zawracasz? 'Kitty: ' Płyńcie w lewo. 'Max: ' Ja płynę w prawo, to powinna być dobra droga. (PZ 'Max: ') Wiem, że ta dziewczyna chce mną manipulować. Ale się nie dam. 'Jo: ' Może też powinnam płynąć w prawo. 'Kitty: ' AGRRR, robi mi się mętlik w głowie. 'Jo: ' Pierdolę, płynę w lewo. 'Kitty: ' To ja w prawo. 'Max: ' Ej. Hmmm. Max robi wyliczankę. 'Max: ' W prawo. 'Chris: ' HAHA, ciekawe ilu z nich dobrze popłynęło. A raczej kto. Tymczasem Dakocie udaje się odpalić silnik. 'Dakota: ' Tak, udało się. W końcu Dakota dociera do rozwidlenia. 'Dakota: ' Kurczę, gdzie teraz. Dakota decyduje się płynąć w prawo. Zachodnia część wyspy Chris i Szef patrzą przez lornetkę na zawodników. 'Chris: ' A o to i oni. Okazało się, że prawidłową drogę wybrali Jo i Topher. Oboje ścigają się łeb w łeb. A wygrywa. . . . . . Jo 'Jo: ' Gratuluję Jo, jesteś tu pierwsza. Wygrywasz immunitet. 'Topher: ' Że co? 'Jo: ' Że to, frajerze. (PZ 'Topher ') AGRRR (Topher wyrywa kibel). Domki Jakiś czas później. 'Chris: ' Dobrze, o to kilka zasad. Od tej pory, wszyscy będziecie mieszkać w tym jednym, nowoiutkim domku. Zapraszam do środka. W środku Wszyscy kaszlą. 'Kitty: ' O matko. 'Max: ' Ale cuchnie. 'Chris: ' Mamy niski budżet. Dobrze, ale w tym domku macie swoją własną kuchnie. W której rzecz jasna gotować będzie Szef Hatchet. Macie łazienkę, oraz 3 pokoje. Dwuosobowe. Ale, ktoś dzisiaj będzie spał sam, bo za chwilę ceremonia. Idźcie zagłosować. Ceremonia (PZ 'Topher: ') Nie mogę niestety wyeliminować Jo, więc mój głos może być tylko jeden. 'Chris: ' Dobrze, oddaliście już swoje głosy. Jo jako pierwsza otrzyma piankę, ponieważ jest nietykalna. Kitty, Max i Topher również. Dakota i Mike. Inni wyczuli Waszą przyjaźń i boją się, że możecie być dla nich zagrożeniem. A z gry odpada dziś. . . . . . . Dakota. 'Chris: ' Pakuj się. 'Dakota: ' Właściwie już nie muszę. Już spakowana. 'Max: ' Nara frajerko. 'Jo: ' Zamknij ryj, bo dziecko śpi. 'Kitty: ' Trzymaj się. 'Dakota: ' Wy też się trzymajcie. 'Chris: ' I teraz Dakota, udaj się do. . . . . Łodzi wstydu. 'Dakota: ' Okej. 'Chris: ' A Wy zdecydujcie z kim chcecie zamieszkać. Domek W domku są narady, kto z kim będzie w pokoju. 'Jo: ' To co, jak się dobieramy. 'Topher: ' Max, będziemy spać razem? Max robi krok w tył od Tophera. 'Max: ' Hola, hola. 'Topher: ' Znaczy chciałem powiedzieć, "mieszkać". 'Max: ' A to jasne. Max i Topher udają się do pokoju nr 2 'Mike: ' Ty Kitty pewnie będziesz mieszkać z Jo? 'Kitty: ' Co? Ja jej nienawidzę. 'Mike: ' To co Kitty, pokój nr 3? 'Kitty: ' Jasne. Kitty i Mike poszli do pokoju nr 3 'Jo: ' Zostawiacie mnie? 'Kitty: ' Przykro mi, ale wszystkie pokoje już zajętę. 'Chris: ' O to wszystko na dziś. Jak zawodnicy poradzą sobie w pojedynkę? Ile sojuszy powstanie? I kto dotrwa do końca. Nie przegapcie następnych odcinków Total Drama: Luna Island. Noc Max wykrada się z pokoju, po czym wchodzi do pokoju Jo. Widzi, że drzwi są uchylone 'Max: ' (szeptem) Uff, dobrze, że już śpi. Max zaczyna grzebać w torbie Jo. 'Max: ' (szeptem) No i gdzie to jest. Wyrzuca z niej rzeczy, po czym odnajduje kartę pamięci. (PZ 'Max: ') Znalazłem. Max bierze kartę pamięci po czym wychodzi z pokoju. Tymczasem kamera pokazuje na podłogę w pokoju Jo, a na niej bałagan, oraz inną kartę pamięci. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island